superhero_tv_showsfandomcom-20200216-history
Runaways
Marvel's Runaways or simply Runaways, is an American web television series created for Hulu by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films and other television series of the franchise. The series is produced by ABC Signature Studios, Marvel Television and Fake Empire Productions, with Schwartz and Savage serving as showrunners. Plot After discovering their parents are super-villains in disguise, a group of teenagers band together to run away from their homes in order to atone for their parents' actions and to discover the secrets of their origins. Cast and Characters Main * Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder: A nerd who longs to reunite with his childhood friends. He has a high intellect and is the leader of the Runaways.4 * Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru: A Wiccan who isolates herself with her gothic appearance and is the second in command of the Runaways.4 Unlike the comics, Nico does not summon the Staff of One through self-harm. Okano said this was tweaked, "for good reason" as there would be "a lot of young teenagers watching the show and we don't want to promote anything like self-harm because that's serious". She added that an element of drawing blood would still be involved.5 * Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean: A human-alien hybrid burdened by her religious upbringing who wants to pursue her own desires instead of following in her mother's footsteps, and is a member of the Runaways.4 Karolina has the ability of flight, to glow with rainbow-colored light, and to shoot beams of light.6 * Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes: A riot grrrl, social activist, and a member of the Runaways. She also has a telepathic link with her genetically engineered dinosaur, Old Lace.4 * Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein: A high school lacrosse player who is often dismissed as a dumb jock, but displays brilliance in engineering and is a member of the Runaways.4 Sulkin and the writers wanted the character to be "more layered" than the comics, and Sulkin felt that Chase was the most changed of the Runaways from the source material.7 The character is depicted as having the potential to be as much of a genius as his father is,8 and builds gadgets, including powerful weaponized gauntlets called "Fistigons".9 Connor Falk portrays a young Chase.10 * Allegra Acosta as Molly Hayes Hernandez: The youngest member of the Runaways who is characterized by her positive attitude. Molly discovers she has the ability of superhuman strength and invulnerability.4 Evelyn Angelos portrays a young Molly.11 * Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder: Alex's mother, a successful lawyer, and a member of Pride.2 * Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder: Alex's father and a self-made business man who had a grueling path to his success and is a member of Pride.2 * Annie Wersching as Leslie Ellerh Dean: Karolina's mother, one of the leaders of the cult-like religious group, the Church of Gibborim, and a member of Pride.212 Mia Topalian portrays a young Leslie Ellerh, while Charlie Townsend portrays her as a toddler. * Kip Pardue as Frank Dean: Karolina's father, a former teen star who is struggling in his professional acting career and becomes one of the leaders of the Church of Gibborim.212 * Ever Carradine as Janet Stein: Chase's mother who has a brilliant mind, is "a perfect PTA mom", and a member of Pride.2 Sorel Carradine portrays a young Janet.10 * James Marsters as Victor Stein: Chase's father, an engineering genius and a member of Pride.2 Marsters was inspired by Vincent D'Onofrio's portrayal of Wilson Fisk in Daredevil, saying it was "exactly opposite of what I was expecting", and also looked for common ground with Victor, saying, "I'm not an abusive parent but I'm not a perfect parent. I don't think anyone is." He added that Victor just wants Chase to live up to his potential.8 Tim Pocock portrays a young Victor.10 * Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes: Gert's mother, a bioengineer, and a member of Pride.2 * Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes: Gert's father, a bioengineer, and a member of Pride.2 * Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru: Nico's mother who is a brilliant innovator, ruthless CEO, and perfectionist "tiger mom" who is a member of Pride.2 The character previously appeared in the film Doctor Strange, in a minor role as a Master of the Mystic Arts, portrayed by Linda Louise Duan.131415 The producers felt free to recast the role and create a different version of Tina Minoru since Duan was not named as the character in the film.16 * James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru: Nico's father and a member of Pride who is a brilliant innovator.2 * Julian McMahon as Jonah: Karolina's biological father, an extraterrestrial lifeform, and the benefactor of Pride.17 McMahon described Jonah as "the wealthy guy who's pretty ego-driven and mission-driven... who's trying to accomplish certain things and if something were to get in his way he'd plow through it", which he felt was similar to Victor von Doom, who he portrayed in Fantastic Four and its sequel. He also revealed that he did not appear in the earlier episodes as the character in his near-death state, as he had been cast after the first four episodes had been completed.18 Ric Sarabia portrayed the character in this state,19 which McMahon stated took five hours of make up application to achieve.18 Recurring Introduced in season 1 * Danielle Campbell as Eiffel: A girl who attends Atlas Academy and looks down on Karolina. * Pat Lentz as Aura: A member of the Church of Gibborim who works for the Deans. Sarah Ann Vail portrays a young Aura. * Heather Olt as Frances: A member of the Church of Gibborim who works for the Deans. Alexa Marie Anderson portrays a young Frances. * DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis: An old associate of Geoffrey's who holds a grudge against him. * Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye: Leslie Dean's assistant at the Church of Gibborim. * Alex Fernandez as Flores: An LAPD lieutenant who works under the Pride. * Ozioma Akagha as Tamar Davis: Darius' wife who is pregnant with, and eventually gave birth to, his son, Xerxes. Introduced in season 2 * Ajiona Alexus as Livvie: Darius' sister-in-law and Alex's love interest. * Helen Madelyn Kim as Megan: A millennial employee at Pride who is unknowingly abused by her bosses. * Myles Bullock as Anthony "AWOL" Wall: Flores' corrupt partner who goes after the Runaways. * Clarissa Thibeaux as Xavin: A shape shifting alien who believes in a prophecy that she is betrothed to Karolina Dean. Introduced in season 3 * Elizabeth Hurley as Morgan le Fay: A powerful sorceress and a student of Merlin. Guest Introduced in season 1 * Zayne Emory as Brandon: A member of Chase's lacrosse team. * Timothy Granaderos as Lucas: A member of Chase's lacrosse team. * Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez: A young woman who joins the Church of Gibborim and is sacrificed soon after by the Pride. * Nathan Davis Jr. as Andre: An associate of Darius' who is used as a sacrifice for the Pride. * Lee Fraley as David Ellerh: The founder of the Church of Gibborim and Leslie's father. Nathan Sutton portrays a young David. * Ryan Doom as Alphona: Chase's lacrosse coach. * Devan Chandler Long as Kincaid: A man hired by Tina Minoru for devious purposes. * Kimmy Shields as a supporter of Gert's club. * Anjelika Washington as a supporter of Gert's club. * Cooper Mothersbaugh as a supporter of Gert's club. * Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru: Nico's sister, Alex's best friend and Tina and Robert's daughter who died prior to the beginning of the series. Chandler Shen portrays a young Amy. * Vladimir Caamaño as Gene Hernandez: A geologist who is Molly's father and a former member of Pride who died in a fire. * Carmen Serano as Alice Hernandez: A geologist who is Molly's mother and a former member of Pride who died in a fire. * Jorge Diaz as Earl: A friendly social activist that Gert befriends. * Marlene Forte as Graciela Aguirre: A distant relative of Molly's. Introduced in season 2 * Ryan Dorsey as Mike: A homeless biker who causes trouble for the Runaways. * Jan Luis Castellanos as Topher: A mysterious street kid with super strength who briefly joins the Runaways.3 * Efrain Figueroa as Joseph: Topher's father who was injured by his son. * Rose Portillo as Eileen: Topher's mother who kicked him out of the house. * Veronica Diaz as Sofia: Topher's sister who is a nurse. * Damien Diaz as Oscar Gonzalez: Destiny's brother who Frank kills in self defense. * Elayn J. Taylor as Nana B: Darius' mother and Tamar's mother-in-law. * Brie Carter as Mary: A millennial employee at Pride who is unknowingly abused by her bosses. * Steve O'Young as Mitch: A member of AWOL's strike team. * Kathleen Quinlan as Susan Ellerh: A member of the Church of Gibborim and Leslie's mother. * Kara Royster as Wendy: A millennial employee at Pride who takes an interest in Chase. Episodes Main article: Runaways (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2017-2018) * Season 2 (2018) Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2017